Distress of the World
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It's power reached the far corners of the universe, echoing in the wind itself, the humans none the wiser of the great error in judgement that had just been made in forcing such a cry from the boy's mouth, but the inhabitants of the supernatural world knew. They knew what such a cry meant, what would follow for whatever creature was foolish enough to elicit such a wail, dread would


The distress signal of the Antichrist sent everyone reeling.

It rocked Heaven from it's foundations, causing the angels to stumble into one another and look around in wonder, the two remaining Archangels turned in the same direction that the wail had come from, vials and flasks crashed to the floor at Raphael's feet and the candles lining the table in the War Room* , dropped onto the map covered table and rolled passed Michael's hands as he grasped onto the edge to keep himself up right.

_(*As it had been dubbed by Gabriel during the first war against the Darkness. The name stuck despite its background)_

The cry from the only begotten son of the Adversary sent Hell into a panic. It rocked the down under as an earthquake rocked the earth above. Tortures stopped, sorting halted, the wails of the damned fell silent. No one dared move, not even after the wail faded to silence, all eyes turning towards the direction of the great Throne Room. Not a sound came from within, and no one dared move an inch while the silence lasted, and then the matching howl of rage came from within the confines of the private chamber from the father *. It echoed twice as loud as the Antichrist child's had, shaking the walls and cracking the stone underfoot, the fires of eternal torment flared brightly.

_(*Despite their previous meeting, Lucifer still cared deeply for his son, the father of rebellion couldn't really be all to mad that the apple hadn't fallen too far from the tree ((pun completely intended)) and thus he watched out for the child as any parent would)_

It's power reached the far corners of the universe, echoing in the wind itself, the humans none the wiser of the great error in judgement that had just been made in forcing such a cry from the boy's mouth, but the inhabitants of the supernatural world knew. They knew what such a cry meant, what would follow for whatever creature was foolish enough to elicit such a wail.

And, deep in the bowels of a secret bunker, situated under a desolate factory somewhere in the outskirts of Lebanon, Kansas, one of the humans that the boy had so fought for turned on him. A bullet from the special gun blasting clean through the skull of his beloved canine companion. His eyes wide with shock, too numb to reach for his powers at the moment, he didn't so much as put up a bit of a struggle when he was drug deep inside the dark prison of a room and locked within.

The Angel Castiel knew not the hell he was unleashing on him and his humans with this action.

But he would soon learn.

…

Aziraphale knew something bad had happened the moment the books started toppling from their shelves and his tea pot shattered on the small burner on the back of his little stove top. The crashing of his bell as the door to the front of his bookshop was thrown open was the only indication that Crowley had heard such a cry from their young 'godchild '*

_(*More aptly, nephew, considering both of their linage. Though that tended to complicate things considering their backgrounds, so 'godson' was the begrudged preferred term)_

"Angel! Did you feel that! Have you ssssseen the boy?"

Though they both knew the answer to such a question, they'd seen him two weekends ago when he'd come to stay the weekend, before school started up again, and heard from him in half that time when he'd called to thank Aziraphale for letting him borrow one of his old geography books.

"Of course I felt it Crowley, I am sure they all felt it, both upstairs and down."

Crowley hissed, hands shooting up to clutch at his head as he bent over on himself, his angelic companion rushing to his side lest he crash to the floor in his shared pain. The cry of the Morningstar was enough to send even the strongest of Angels to their knees.

"He knows. His father knows. Someone has wronged the brat and his infernal father knows. Oh, he wasn't even this angry when he was denied his apocalypse."

"Oh dear, who would be foolish enough to try and get to him ?"*

_(*__Metatron and Beelzebub were. They only came after Adam and his friends once. Though they resented it, both heaven and hell had respected the antichrist's decision. Not to mention any and all happenings with the boy were reported directly to his infernal father.)_

…

Castiel nearly toppled over when the bunker shook around them. The copper liquid in his friend's glass spilled over the sides, books dropping from their precarious position on the table as the child's wail shook the very foundation of their safe haven. The two hunters looked to one another, then to their angel, and to the hall their prisoner was being kept in.

The Seraph fell to his knee when the boy's father returned the cry with one of his own, nearly burning the air around them with palpable rage, deeper and much more dangerous then the wail the child had let out just moments before.

Dean Winchester swore loudly when his glass shattered and the drink splashed into his lap, jumping from his seat at the table, "What the _hell_ was that!"

The wails faded to silence and the shaking came to a stand still once more, the damage was done thought, and it was open for all to lay witness to.

Castiel followed what his heart told him. It was said that he had too much love to give. That it was his greatest weakness with his heart being so big and his trust so vast. He had known, somewhere deep down, that coming after the boy was a bad idea. He had done more in his short eternal eleven years then many did in their entire lives, he'd stopped an apocalypse for Heaven's sake, and chose humanity over what was ingrained in the very fiber of his being.

And yet when the Winchesters came to him with this request, he had held no reluctance or protest, and had taken the boy on his way home from his adventures in the woods just behind his human family's street.

They hadn't shared with him their reasonings for wanting the child and he had failed to ask.

It had put up a grand fight, it was almost like fighting with one of the Archangels, almost as strong in power as they were, but he had decades of experience over him. He had known that taking the child would incur the coming of the beast. The hellhound companion of the antichrist that served as his protector from all things intending him harm, it had come bounding after them, snarling and biting just at his heels, but Dean had been waiting for it upon his arrival and the single bullet had been enough to halt its attack.

There was no mistaking, now that the trip had worn off, that the only reason they'd managed to get the boy into lockdown was due to his shock.

"Sammy you good?"

The taller hunter nodded, his hair falling into his eyes as he bent to pick up the books that had been strewn about by the quake incurred from such a wail.

"Cas you think he got out?"

He had to call the angel's name a few times to rip him from his musings and when he did Castiel turned with what could only be described as a look of pure terror as it dawned on him.

"We should hope he has not. For all our sake."

…

The wail of the antichrist had rocked his pocket dimension as if he were in a easy bake bag and it was being shook for extra effort. Glasses and sweets toppled from the tables, littering the floor with icing and sugar and shattered glass. The girls shrieked and fled back from where they came, the pagans melted into their surroundings, leaving the room empty save for one man.

He set his glass of whiskey down on the table and whistled.

Those fools.

Taking a final glance around the ruined room, he downed the last of his drink in one go, felt for his blade in his inner jacket pocket, and stood from his seat. Those two dunderheads and his airheaded little brother had most certainly bitten off more then they could chew with this one.

Even he cringed at the howl of rage that was emitted through the air, bounding loudly within the link that all angels shared, released from the boy's father in return for the one his boy had just released.

Oh, those poor poor fools.

"Looks like our vacations over."

Golden eyes surveyed the damage and two fingers raised to snap.

…

The head offices of both upstairs and downstairs recalled all agents, and promptly role called, and dispatched them back out to find the one wayward brother* that was missing and the child that could destroy this world without so much as a though.

_(*__Much to the exasperation to all involved. It was always this particular soldier trying to meddle in things he had no place meddling in.)_

Golden wings, hidden in the ethereal plane, snapped in fury outside of the bunker he hadn't been inside since his liberation from the clutches of that douche canoe prince of hell. Though it would normally take much longer to pinpoint the location, the aura being released* was enough to alert any supernatural being within a fifty-mile radius, the fact that the boy hadn't simply let go yet was a testament to his control.

Though how much longer that control would last was the real concern.

…

Unknown to him the carnage that was being wrought in the effort to locate the distraught Antichrist, Adam Young was a moment away from letting his inner antichrist out and do what was expected of him all those years ago. It took him little over five minutes of crying out for Dog to realize he was not coming and to go from shocked numbness to boiling rage.

If he really wanted it to, steam would be rising from his wild blonde curls, but alas, he had no time for looking cool and glared at the handless door in front of him until the thick steel melted in on itself. The structure collapsing under the intensity and the straight fire, the remaining crackles of dying flame dancing softly to its own beat as he stepped over the crumbled barricade and stalked down the hall.

Adam Young was raised by humans, he loved them, he loved the earth, and whales and ice cream and his friends and Dog.

He loved Dog so much.

Reality shifted just beyond his shoulders, the hall warping in his anger, and like they had all those years ago in the forest before the airfield, his eyes burned a menacing red as he turned the corner and followed the sound of the yelling from just before him.

…

The earth shook in time with her master's temper. The trees rocked to a wind of their own creation, the vacuum of the boy's power bent them over with the force of a hurricane. The grass swayed like waves of green in a vast ocean of open uninterrupted space.

In the middle of the field stood a single figure, watching as the carnage slowly took form within the confines of the prison that had dared tried to hold such a powerful child, he himself was one of the four strongest in existence, and even then he would not wish to stand in opposition to the child.

A pop echoed barely under the howl of the wind around him, the entrance of a new figure, a tall male silhouette, shoulders thick and muscles taught in anticipation. A warriors build through and through, standing at attention under the eyes of the sun above, and his hair waved softly in the breeze that passed over.

"Gabriel."

The other regarded him a moment, his chin dipping in acknowledgement, before he returned his gaze to the bunker once more.

"Michael."

They stood silent for a moment, as if quietly trying to will the other to act first, they had seen the child angry before. They knew what his temper could be like. He still had the power to end this world within his little fingers.

"Who has dared try and control him?"

The thing about Adam Young, he didn't like being told what to do, and especially not by complete strangers. He played his way through life by his own rules, marched by on his own drumbeat, and didn't take nicely to people who tried to change that rhythm.

"Who do you think?"

Michael hummed in thought, a frown marring his features when a bolt of lightning beat across the sky above, and turned to watch as it struck a dancing tree. The trunk exploded in a flash and shower of splinters.

"Should we do something?"

He turned his hardened gaze to the call of the messenger, and thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Not yet."

…

No one dared move, not since the cry of the young master had faded into silence and the roar of his father followed, no one dared make a sound until the King moved first. The throne room had since fallen silent, the raging from within either stopping or meeting its interlude, waiting to see on baited panicked breath what his next action would be.

_"Beelzebub, come to me."_

The Messenger, Leader of Hells forces, and Lord of the Flies cringed at the sound of her name being called from within. Though the tone was soft in nature, the rage that was just under the surface was not to be trifled with, like a storm before the disaster. She scurried forward as quickly and quietly as she could, bowing her head at the door, and slipping in between the crack.

"My Lord."

The Throne room was a magnificent splendor. It glowed with the dancing torches of hell fire that hung along the walls at varying intervals, the floors and walls were made of the darkest obsidian granite, speckled with white, like the starry sky on a clear summers night. Well made for one who was once known as the Morningstar.

She stumbled forward, nearly tripping on her way, not daring to look up at him when he was in this mood.

At the back of the room, seated upon his infernal throne, was the King of Darkness himself. Fingers gripped at the edges of the armrests, eyes burning with the unholy rage of a disgraced Archangel. He shifted slightly as she came to kneel before him, his large form cracking like a mountain moving, shifting, as a volcano does as it blows its top for the first time, that rumble that follows as the earth gives way around it.

"To what do I have the unholy honor of serving today?"

A growl came from deep within his chest, fingers drumming the ends of the armrests now, _"My son. How does he fare?"_

She gulped lowly, "The bra—" and caught herself quickly, "The _boy _we have not had any reports of his being in nearly a days time. The last we had heard was the same as you master. The cry."

_"If that be true, then answer me this my loyal servant, why are you still here and not out finding my child?"_

Beelzebub felt as though she had been lit aflame and she bowed lower, "My apologies, my lord, I will go for him immediate—"

_"You had your chance! And you hesitated. No.", _shed gasped in terror as he clutched the ends of his throne again and pulled himself to his feet, towering over her as he stood to his full height, great wings opening behind him in an act of aggression, _"Those who dared touch my son will face my wrath personally."_

…

As soon as Dog materialized once more he knew that his young master was in trouble almost immediately, and like any well trained guard dog does, sought out the first beings he could think of to help his beloved master before he truly lost his temper.

He could be said to be smarter then your average Hellhound, but he was a pup of the original, a pup of The King's personal Hellhound.

People turned to look at him as he ran down the sidewalk, barking and snapping at those who were too slow to get out of his way, and turned the corner to a familiar bookstore. Him and his master stayed here one weekend out of every month, his master having made his human parents believe that the man who owned the shop was his godparent * and they sent him to visit once every other weekend for 'social interaction with those outside The Them'. He liked the man in the book shop, the angel, he always gave him a biscuit when they came to visit, and more importantly he made his master happy.

He pawed at the door to the bookshop carefully until the owner called out from within, "Alright, alright, what seems…..Oh dear.", the angel stared down at him in surprise, "Oh dear this is not good."

The angel opened the door wider for him and he padded inside.

_(*__Mr Young was many things, but dumb enough to realize he had no siblings was not one of them, so uncle was out of the question though that title was closer to the truth.)_

…

Adam Young felt the power rolling just under his skin, waiting at the tips of his fingers to be released on those who dared stand against him, who dared think they could tell him what to do, who dared hard someone he cared about.

In his wake was left nothing but carnage. The walls caved inwards, electric sparks coming from the hanging wires, water squirting through the broken pipes sticking out of the broken walls. Debris littered the floor just at his heel.

All he could think of was Dog, laying there as still as still can be, watching as he faded from existence leaving him all alone in this world. Sure he had his friends, he had Aziraphale and Crowley, he had his earthly parents and his infernal father *, he sometimes had his uncles, but Dog was his.

_(*__It had been touch and go at first between the pair of them but they managed to meet on some sort of common ground and it went from there. They had weekend visitations now. Adam was willing to try. Though his infernal father agreeing with groundings his earthly father bestowed was not fair.)_

Dog was his best friend.

Dog was there even when the others weren't.

The memory of his demise made his blood boil, his insides roll with a rage he hasn't felt since the day he came into his power, and he wanted nothing more than to make those responsible for making his heart hurt like it was hurt just as much as he did.

He wanted them to suffer.

He followed the sound of their voices, the feel of that angels miracle juice*, and those two human souls that shined just a bit brighter then everyone else.

_(*__Crowley had said this once to Aziraphale as a joke, to annoy him most probably, but Adam and The Them had heard and started to say it as a normal thing and it stuck. Adam had said it to his infernal father once and he made the entire throne room shake from his laughing. It was hilarious!)_

"I saved the world.", he turned the corner, power warping at his fingertips, "I choose humanity over my purpose. I choose earth over destiny.", the silly angel thought he stood a chance, trying to knock him down before he could get any farther, Adam swept him aside with a flick of his wrist. His birth father was second in all creation and _he_ was stronger in power then he was so this foot soldier stood no chance, "And in thanks you kill my Dog?"

He was going to raze this place to the ground. Though his other father had decidedly left him be on the whole earth ending part, it would have to happen eventually but if Adam wanted to have his fun before hand then that was just fine.

He was more then willing to wait.

Adam recognized Sam Winchester instantly, he was made to contain his father perfectly should he decide to walk the earth himself, he would now him anywhere. He yanked the younger hunter down by the front of his shirt. Sam was a giant and he was pulled forward so roughly he was torn off his feet.

"You're going to wish you'd said yes to my dad."

…

They were soon joined by a third man, his power rivalling those of the boy that the poor stone walls held captive inside, he dusted off his pristine suit distractedly with two large hands, curls blowing softly in the wind.

He was an exact carbon copy of his son, from the paler complexion to the blonde curls that flowed like a crown over his temple, he adjusted the cuffs of the sleeves of his jacket and crossed his arms behind his back.

"Brothers."

The address, once a term of endearment, was now a biting insult of it's former self. They turned to regard him in kind, a raise of the chin here and a nod in his direction there.

"Luce."

"Brother."

He could feel the anger rolling in with the wind, the power of his boy was strong enough to deter even the strongest of angels, hence the reason they remained out here.

"You should stop him."

He regarded Heaven's Prince with a level glare, "You've met my child. You know he's not one to follow anothers orders. Especially if he doesn't want to."

They all remembered the apocalypse that wasn't, especially after he was rereleased from his prison in the pit, Adam was the strongest Nephilim to have walked the earth in all eternity. Which was one of the reasons that the eldest four agreed that they would never father children of their own.

Michael returned the glare in timing with his. Further arguing was cut out before it could even begin by the other angel standing next to them. Golden eyes widened at the earth rumble shutter that seemed to come from the bunker itself.

"Perhaps we could finish this later?", a fisher began to crack open from the center of the great structure, no doubt where the boy himself was located, and creep its way slowly across the ground until it stopped just short of their location. "Preferably before he breaks the entire Earth in two?"

The two elders nodded in unison, the last of them to arrive to this mess ran his fingers through his curls, bushing them back securely, and he heaved a deep sigh. His son meant a lot to him, after getting over the blatant disobedience all those years ago and he'd really taken the time to see what made this place so worth saving (for the time being) him and his son had come to a sort of understanding.

And from their it grew into something that was possibly more.

**_"Adam Young, come on out now, everything is alright."_**

His voice was carried by the wind as well, as though the invisible force wanted to stop being used as it was, and knew that the only one who could possibly have any luck in calming the child down was the boy's infernal father.

**_"Let's settle this down now."_**

The door to the bunker flew open, and out stomped his young mini me, blonde curls bouncing angrily in his wake, dragging the one taller hunter behind him as if he was weightless, and not at least half a dozen heads taller them him (give or take) his normally bright blue eyes burning a menacing red.

"Where's Dog?"

"Your beloved beast is fine. Why, he's with your two guardians now."

The blonde child glared down at the hunter, coming to a stop just before the three celestial beings, and growled deep in his throat in similar fashion that his infernal father did when angered.

"They hurt him."

A large scarred hand pat his cheek, "Come now, my little prince, release the hunter from your torment. This is unlike you."

The hunter heaved a breath of relief when his arm was dropped, the boy huffing like children do when caught doing something they know they shouldn't be, and Sam wasted no time in sizing up his surroundings. He recognized the golden eyed angel, Gabriel stuck out like a sore thumb anywhere. It was most probably his personality. The other was not so easily recognized, but Dean had told him the vessel preference for Raphael, so that left only one other.

Michael.

"But we were just starting our new game."

The blonde man, with the resemblance so in line with the child's there was no other possibility with it being anyone other then the kid's parent, chuckled softly. It was a deep sound, a laugh that came from deep within the chest and rumbled all the way up and out, and he brushed a hand through the wild curls that crowned his head, "I am sure that Crowley and Aziraphale would enjoy a game or two with you."

That seemed to calm the boy's temper enough, evening it out so that he was more then able to curl him into his side. The tall blonde man regarded the hunter struggling to get to his feet, tapping out a pattern on Adam's shoulder as the antichrist leaned into his side comfortably.

"Sam Winchester. I think you know my dad."

The hunter, the true vessel of Satan himself, choked on his next breath at the introduction. From above him, the blonde man smiled down at him, a cruel twisted version of such a kind gesture. Adam smirked at him in the way that children do when they know they've gotten one up on an adult.

From over his shoulder, Michael hummed in understanding as the other two spilled out from within the destroyed bunker, they didn't have to see inside to know that Adam Young hadn't turned the place over on itself. He did not take kindly to people telling him what to do, relation or not, and he especially didn't take kindly to people harming those that meant the most to him; his friends, family, and Dog.

And these foolish three had done so to all three.

"You're fa….Lucifer?"

The blonde man, named at last, smiled down at him again. He looked just like his son, nearly identical to the very last curl, it was like looking at a walking and talking portrait. One of those Greek style statues that he remembers seeing in one of those history museums he visited on school trips as a kid.

"The one and only. And you are the fool who thought it was smart to try and keep my son prison.", he curled his fingers through the boys curls, "My _only _begotten son?"

Sam stuttered a moment, all this time Lucifer had been trying to get him to say yes to him, and yet here he was, right in front of him and catching him in what was surely the most vulnerable state he was ever going to find him in and he wasn't even bringing that matter up in mere passing?

"Not even being my true vessel is enough to save your skin for such a transgression."

He turned to look down at the boy next to him with a small fond smile, "This little beast means the world to me", Adam smiled up at him, his curls falling away from his eyes, and he nudged his head against his shoulder happily, "He was this precious little beast, so small and so quiet, with blonde little curls and big blue eyes and he loved being with his papa.", Adam blushed in the way children do when their parents embarrass them in front of the public eye and especially so when Gabriel snickered, "And then he grew up of course."

The two Winchesters looked between the two cautiously, and though they had managed to face down many creatures in their time; werewolves and vampires and even other angels, but this was beginning to get a little out of their comfort zone. It as odd in their opinion that the Archangels would come together as they had for the spawn of Satan. Cas had said that the kid held more power in his pinky finger then even Michael had in his entire expanse of grace. The angel had been against coming after the antichrist but they had managed to convince him. It was better to have the biggest wild cards in their possession then it was not to.

"This is weird.", Dean Winchester looked between the pair and shivered involuntarily at the glare shot his way by the twelve year that looked so much like the devil himself, "Isn't he supposed to be half human?"

"More then you'd think, he was born with the role of destroying the world, and ended up being one of its biggest defenders.", a fond smile wormed itself onto his face as he brushed fingers through the crown of golden curls adorning his sons head, "And this is the thanks he gets?"

"You killed my Dog!"

A hand curled around his mouth and once again the attention of the archangels were turned from the two too involved humans to the blonde boy curled into his fathers side. He sighed deeply, like that of a parent who has told the same instruction over and over again, but couldn't bring themselves to be really annoyed at the fact.

"I've told you, love. Dog is more then fine back home. He awaits your return most excitedly."

"Can we go?"

"Now wai—"

They went ignored for the moment and Lucifer smiled down at his boy, "Of course Love. Let me finish up here first. Go stand with your gaggle of Uncles."

The youngest of the archangels beckoned him over excitedly and off he went, thoroughly distracted by his uncles, he missed when his father turned his icy glare at the two responsible for his sons pain and inevitable loss of temper. He snagged them up both by their necks, lifting them both clear from their feet, even the tallest of the two, and they choked on their breath staring into the deep red eyes, "Touch my boy again and it will be the last thing you do.", and to Sam specifically, "Even if you'd be my true vessel."


End file.
